Una noche
by Riku Hashimoto
Summary: Solo una noche en la que se demuestra el amor... lemon


UNA NOCHE....

Su pecho subia y bajaba rapidamente, aquellas caricias que recibia su cuerpo, aquellos besos que lo hacian llegar al mismo cielo, todas esas sensaciones que sentia, solo el podia hacer que sus sentidos se nublaran de esa forma, hacerlo sentir aquel placer, aquel deseo por estar siempre de esa manera...

J..johan..- suspiros eran los que salian de sus labios al sentir como esas manos recorrian sus esbeltas piernas, acariciandolas lentamente, el castaño sentia eso como una fina tortura, pues deseaba sentir mas, que lo hiciera mas rápido...- ah.. Johan.

Johan solo escuchaba satisfechos aquellas suplicas le gustaba escucharlo, pidiendo por mas, subiendo lentamente besando su abdomen pasando por su pecho, llego a sus labios besandolo de una manera hambrienta Judai pasaba sus brazos tras su espalda dando suaves caricias..

ahh!! ..- Johan habia dejado sus labios pasando a besar su cuello dando ligeras mordidas, saboreandolo completamente, pasando sus manos por todo su pecho, desendia dejando pequeños besos por todo aquel blanco pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones, comenzo a lamer uno de ellos haciendo lanzar un gemido al castaño...lo lamia y mordia poniendo mucho esmero en ello mientras con una mano atendia el otro, dejo ese y fue directo al otro haciendo lo mismo hasta dejarlos humedos y erectos, volvio a subir hasta sus labios volviendo a besarle, era una batalla para dominar la boca contraria.

Mientras seguian con el beso johan comenzaba a masajear el miembro de judai haciando que varios gemidos quizieran salir, muriendo entre el beso.

ahh..ah!! ..- rompio el beso para dejar salir todo aquel placer que comenzaba a sentir por esas caricias en su miembro que esta mas que despierto, el ojiesmeralda comenzo a bajar hasta su entrepierna, sonrio picaramente, hacercandoce a ella, dio un peuqño soplido en la ingle, haciendo que judai arquera un poco la espalda, satisfecho por esta reacción comenzo a lamer toda aquella extencción, judai simplemente gemia mientras sostenia los cabellos de johan, lamia, succionaba aquel pedazo de carne, dando de vez en cuando pequeñas mordidas haciendo gritas al castaño, que a su vez senta como estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, moviendo sus caderas haciendo saber que pronto acabaria, johan comprendiendo aumento su veliocidad hasta que sinto como el castaño terminaba en su boca, tomadose toda aquella escencia que ya tambien conocia.

volvieron a besarse judai paso sus brazos tras el cuello de johan mientras que este jugueteaba dentro de aquella entrada con dos de sus dedos, metiendo el tercero los movia de un lado a otro dilatando aquella pequeña entrada, judai sentia un enorme placer, al tener esos dedos dentro de el. Hizo un pequeño puchero al sentir como lo abandonaban.

No te enojes ya biene lo mejor..- dijo johan en un tono ronco muy seductor. judai solo sonrio, abriendo sus piernas para dar espacio a que johan se acomodara, tomo su miembro dirijiendolo a la entrada del castaño.

ah!!..- gimio al sentir la punta entrar ya no sentia dolor ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a esa intromicion, sintio como entraba de golpe haciendo gritar, un grito lleno de placer. Johan comenzo a moverse prmero de una forma lenta, depsues daba unas fuertes embestidas entrando y saliendo de esa pequeña cabidad, ambos gemian, gemidos de placer.

ah..ah!! Johan..mas rapido..ahhh!!...- johan haciendo caso al castaño aumentaba su ritmo dando desenfrenadas embestidas..mientras volvian a besarse, beos llenos de pasion, y lujuria, pero tambien de amor (N/a: no queria interrumpir pero que cursi ¬.¬ )..

Judai..- gemia johan sintiendo como aquellas paredes lo envolvian placidamente, tomo a judai de la espalda sentandolo llegando aun mas profundo en sus embestidas..- ah!

ah Johan...ahh!..- johan habia dado en aquel puento que hacia a judai dsfallecer del placer, dando repetidas veces en aquel punto sintiendo que pronto ambos lterminarian, aumento sus embestidas al igual que judai movia sus caderas de forma desenfrenada, y salvaje..-ahh..ya..ya no

Yo..tampoco...ah..- dio unas cuantas embestidas mas hasta que judai se derramos entre sus vientres jadeando y bastante agitado johan al sentir como su miembro era apricionado no aguanto mas y se vino dentro del castaño haciendo que diera un pequeño gemiso al sentir aquel liquido caliente recorrer su interior.

Johan callo encima de Judai calmando sus respiraciones, que despues d en rato se normalizaron, se abrazaron tienrnamente, besandose ahora de una forma pausada y dulce..Judai se abrazo a Johan quedando dormido...mientras que el ojiesmeralda, acariciaba sus cabellos, dejandose llevar despues por el sueño.

por que el amor que sentian por el otro era mas grande que cualquier problema que cruzara sus caminos.

By: Riku Hashimoto...


End file.
